


Twin Sin Bin

by WildThingPoorBoy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildThingPoorBoy/pseuds/WildThingPoorBoy
Summary: Edric and Emira have always been close, but when they cross the line, the twins decide to take their new relationship as far as it can go.
Relationships: Edric Blight/Emira Blight
Comments: 37
Kudos: 117





	1. End of the Line

With just a tickle from the twins, their lockers opened simultaneously in the halls of Hexside. Like two red mouths, the locker jaws opened and rolled the tongues out to reveal a common uncommon sight. A, now saliva covered, letter unfolded on top of Edric’s books.

“Hello,” said Edric at the out of place item.

“And what do we have here?” asked his sister, Emira.

“Dunno,” he answered. “You think the teachers already found out about what we put in the janitor’s closet?”

“Doubtful,” said Emira. “Besides, Ed, it’s a love letter.”

“Really?” Edric examined the letter with curious interest. “That’s so old-fashioned. There are so many other ways they could have done this.”

“Maybe,” Emira said as she snatched the love letter out of her twin brother’s hand. “But there’s a certain charm to it. Not that I would ever do it. It’s more like something Mittens would do.”

“That’s totally her style,” laughed Edric. “So, sis, who’s the poor soul whose heart I’ve stolen with my ravishing good looks?”

“Aw,” cooed Emira. “It’s Amity’s little friend, Boscha. How cute. Looks like she’s got a little crush on you. So what do you wanna do?”

“Pass. Just toss it I guess. It’s not that I enjoy breaking hearts, even though I do. I just don’t think Boscha can handle what I have to offer. Edric Blight is not a one woman man.”

“Guess you’re staying at zero then,” said Emira.

“What? Like you’re doing any better?” asked Edric.

Emira reached into her locker and pulled out a handful of crumpled papers, all of which were adorned with hearts and declarations of love.

“Oh wow,” said Edric. “Guys have been giving you love letters? How did I not notice?”

“There are a few from girls in there too.” Emira waved her finger and the magic circle sent all the love letters up in flames, gone in an instant. “I didn’t make a big deal out of it. I wasn’t interested.”

“Waiting for that special someone?” Edric mocked.

“Jealous?” Emira asked.

“Only that you got more than I did.”

“Well don’t be,” she chuckled. “A few of them were meant for both of us.”

The school bell screamed and rang, releasing all of the students. The twins walked side by side to the Bonesboro street market, picking up a few finger foods as they continued to chat.

“The nerve of some people. Dating both of us? Please. We’re cool. We’re hot. Like anyone is good enough to touch us,” Edric scoffed.

“So I guess that means that no one has touched you?” Emria raised a brow at her brother who leaned away at the question.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“What do you mean, ‘What do you mean?’ You know what I mean. You’re still a virgin,” said Emira.

“Well so are you!” Edric snapped back. “When have we ever spent a night apart?”

“Don’t say it like that,” said Emira, “You’re gonna make it sound like we sleep together.”

“Now there’s an idea.” Edric chuckled. He took another bite of his snack before noticing his sister smiling at him.

“Now there’s an idea,” Emira repeated. “It’s like you said. No one is hot enough for us, and as long as it’s us, we don’t have to worry about anything. If anyone tries to tell us anything we can say that we’re experienced but we don’t have to give details.”

“Are you serious?” Edric asked.

“Would you rather lose it to Amity’s little friend, Boscha?”

“Of course not,” Edric answered.

“So what’s the problem, Ed?” she asked. “We share the same room.”

“I mean, it’s not the worst idea,” Edric stammered, “But I get to brag about it.”

“We’ll see.” Emira finished her snack and tossed it aside. “Come on. Let’s head home.”

  
  


Dinner at the Blight Manor was pensive for Edric and Emira to say the least. Even their younger sister, Amity, noticed the change in their behavior. The twins continued the rest of their day in silence. Emira did it with a small smile while her twin brother was noticeably more nervous. Everything finally came to a head that night, when the rest of the family had already gone off to sleep. The twins had not broken their silence until Edric sat on the edge of his bed while his twin sister finished taking a show in the master bathroom attached to their bedroom.

“So,” Edric began, “I guess we’re really doing this.”

“Looks like it,” Emira called out from the bathroom. Their room was large even for a mansion. After all, it had to accommodate the two teens. While there had been discussions on moving the two to separate rooms, the twins argued that as twins it was important to stay together and remain close. An argument the two defended as no one else in the family had a twin. With his bed at one end of the room and his sister’s at the opposite end, Edric watched anxiously as his twin sister emerged from their shared bathroom wrapped only in a towel.

“So did you wanna do it on my bed or yours?” she asked. “On second thought, we’ll do it on yours. I don’t want to get mine dirty.”

“Okay,” Edric stammered. His eyes alternating between both edges of the towel. At the top, he could see his sister’s hand trying to keep the towel from coming undone. Her knuckles barely blocking the view of his sister’s cleavage. At the bottom, the towel successfully impeded his view of any private parts. Her long smooth legs were highlighted instead. Her hips swayed as Emira carefully made her way over to the edge of her brother’s bed, taking a seat next to him.

“Good thing you’re doing this with me,” she said. “No mood lighting. No sweet talk. You really don’t know how to charm a girl.”

“You’re one to talk,” he snorted. “No strip tease? No dirty talk? How's a guy supposed to get turned on if you don’t put the moves on?”

“You want some moves? Okay.” Emira leaned towards her brother. Her arms pressing her breasts forward as she spoke in a sultry tone.

“Ed,” she whispered. “Take your clothes off.”

“Right!” Edric jumped at the realization that he was still in his school uniform. Emira chuckled at her brother’s haste, tossing his clothes across their room until he was only in his boxer briefs.

“There,” he said. “Now we’re ready.”

Edric turned to grab his sister, who pulled away for a second. She tried to lean in for a kiss when he turned the wrong way and almost headbutted her. The playful confidence they had was replaced by typical teen awkwardness. 

“Hey, I almost-”

“Sorry, did you want me to-”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Because I could-”

“No, it’s cool. Let me just-”

Nerves had started to jitter at the realization of what they were trying to accomplish. Their familiarity and closeness perhaps was the only thing preventing them from giving up on this entire endeavor.

“Sorry,” Edric chuckled. “I’ve never done this before.”

“No duh!” Emira laughed. “That’s why we’re doing this.”

Emira couldn’t help but laugh. People who didn’t know better would have assumed that Edric and Emira were the same in every way. Another set of two. But no one could make her laugh like he can. Emira knew that her brother was a goofball as much as he was a troublemaker. He always knew instinctively what to say or what to do to get her to crack a smile. And she loved him for it.

“Hey come on. Be serious now,” Emira said locking eyes with her brother. “Kiss me.”

The twins closed their eyes and their lips met for a kiss. Despite the debauchery of incest that they were committing, the kiss was soft and warm.

Both of the twins were intelligent, but Edric knew from the both of them, Emira was the one with the good head on her shoulders. Edric could think of ideas, but Emira had plans. She was beautiful and clever. His perfect partner in crime.

Their kiss broke, and Emira leaned back, unhooking her towel. Edric’s eyes widened at the sight of his twin sister’s beautiful naked body. Her skin was flawless and smooth. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to stare at her perky breasts or her shaved pussy. 

“Come here,” she beckoned. Emira laid back on her brother’s bed with him following over her. With a wave of his finger the room lights dimmed enough for them to see the other. Before Emira could bring her brother back in for a kiss, Edric pulled his underwear off and let them fall to the floor.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, noticing her surprised expression.

“It’s nothing,” she stammered. Emira wasn’t usually nervous. She had seen her brother’s penis before when they were much younger, but she wasn’t aware how big it had grown over the years. Seeing the erect penis twitching so close to her was a little intimidating. She attempted to look away. Emira wrapped her hands around her brother’s head and locked eyes.

“Kiss me again,” she commanded.

Edric did as he was told. His hands wandered across her body, palming and groping her breasts. Soon they lowered, outlining her hourglass figure until they made their way to her pussy. His fingers awkwardly trying to find the right way to please her. Emira turned her head away.

“Hold on. Do it here,” she said, guiding his hand.

“Like this?” Edric asked, adjusting himself. Emira's moans and yelps of pleasure were answer enough. He could feel her warmth, her wetness tighten around his hand. He would change and move based on her reactions. His thumb rubbing across her clit as she began to squirm.

“Ed, oh my-” she cried out before her climax rocked her body. Gritting her teeth, Emira felt pleasure overwhelm her as Ed pulled his fingers out of her.

“Wow,” was all he could say after watching his sister come for the first time.

“Damn,” she said. “I really thought I would make you come first.”

“I’m still open to it,” he said, sitting back.

“I bet you are,” she said with a smirk. Emira reached down and pumped her brother’s cock. Edric gasped at his sister’s touch. He suspected that it felt different from doing it himself, but he didn’t think it would be this different. Emira’s touch was so soft and warm. Edric pulled away. What he could do in minutes he was afraid Emira would do in seconds.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Did it not feel good?”

“It felt great,” he said. “But I really wanna, you know, get to the main event?”

“So impatient,” Emira teased. “But alright.”

Emira through herself back on her brother’s bed. She presented herself to him, spreading her legs and putting her hands behind her head.

“Let’s do it.”

Edric positioned himself over his sister. Shifting his body between her legs, Edric grabbed his cock steady to enter his sister, remembering where he put his fingers.

“Like this?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Emira answered.

Pushing on his toes, Edric thrusted his hips forward.The twins moaned in unison as the new sensation filled their bodies. The new feeling of pleasure sending shivers throughout their entire bodies. Edric couldn’t believe how wonderful his sister felt wrapped around his cock. The raw heat, the wetness. The tightness. He felt like he had entered heaven or at least his dick had. Emira was not far off behind him. The feeling of fullness that fingers could not realize. How hard his dick was. How she could feel it twitch inside of her. How her brother’s body heat could enter inside of her. 

Edric pulled out and thrusted back in again, earning a moan from his sister. He did it again, repeating the same result. Their bodies fell into a fast rhythm. Their minds had gone blank. The twins were running on instinct. No words were needed. Like magic, Edric knew to keep slamming his hips into his sister. Emira wrapped her hands around Edric’s head. Her legs raised up straight, allowing Edric to push deeper. Emira grabbed onto Edric’s hair. Edric bit his lip in a poor attempt to last longer.

Their bodies moved in sync in what felt like hours but couldn’t have been more than several minutes. The deep magical bond they shared as twins maybe played a part in the two knowing when they were going to reach their climax.

“Ed!” Emira screamed.

“Em, I’m-I’m-ah fuck,” He cried out.

The twins shook and squirmed as Edric released his seed deep inside his sister. Edric groaning throughout his orgasm. Emira gritted her teeth as her body took in as much of her brother as she could. Edric quickly rolled off his sister when he felt he was done, letting himself fall on his side of his bed. The twins said nothing for a while. Instead the room echoed the sound of the two panting, trying to catch their breath. Edric turned to see a bead of sweat drip down from Emira’s breast and down to the bed. She was staring at the ceiling with a smile on her face. He followed suit, staring up at the ceiling with a satisfied grin.

“Wow,” he said. “That was...wow.”

“I know,” Emira said. “I was there.”

Edric laughed.

“So,” he started again. “What do we do now? Wanna cuddle?”

“No,” she chuckled. “We’re still covered in sweat. But hey, we did it. We’re not virgins. We’ve fucked and been fucked. Another check in our long list of accomplishments.”

“Naturally,” Edric said. “I mean, it’s not like we have to tell anyone who we did it with.”

“Nope,” Emira chirped.

“I’ll just tell people I banged some really hot babe with perky tits.”

“Aw,” Emira sarcastically praised. “That’s so sweet.”

“We had fun. Right?”

“I’ll be sure to tell everyone you were very good,” Emira replied, pinching her brother’s cheek.

“And hey, I’m always available if you ever want to do it again so-”

With that Emria suddenly stood up from the bed. Edric almost falling off the edge of his bed from the abruptness of his sister.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” she announced in a sing-song voice.

“Oh okay.” Edric watched his sister’s naked body walk over to their shared bathroom. Before the door closed, he could have sworn that her hips were swaying a lot more than normally.

“That was weird.”


	2. Toxic Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edric can't get the events of the previous night out of his head, and Emira is not okay with that.

Edric woke up to the sound of humming. He sat up on his bed with a grunt. His legs felt oddly weak, and there was a damp spot on his bed. It took him a few seconds before memories of the previous night flooded into his head. He turned to face the source of the humming. His sister, Emira, humming to herself in front of the vanity mirror, getting ready for the day.

‘Weird,’ he thought. They usually woke up at the same time. Instead, she was already halfway dressed and he was still naked in his bed.

“So,” he tried calling out. “Last night really was something, huh?”

“Yup,” she chirped, not even turning to look at him.

“Okay,” he said. An idea popped into his head. Edric tossed his cover aside and started stroking his dick. He leaned back in a suggestive pose.

“Even after all that, I still woke up with this morning wood. How about we take care of it?”

“Do it yourself,” Emira snapped, again her eyes never leaving the mirror.

“Ouch. What’s with you?” Edric asked.

“ _I’m_ fine,” Emira answered. She buttoned up her blouse and headed for the door.

“You should get dressed. If you’re late Mittens and I will leave without you.”

Edric sat on his bed. He shook his head and blinked.

.

The rest of the day was just as awkward which is something that almost never happened for the twins. Breakfast was unusually quiet which Amity didn’t seem to mind. The Blight siblings walked to school together partway before Amity went off on her own. The twins who usually walked side by side now had Emira taking the lead with Edric following behind her. He watched his sister walk in front of him. She was quiet with a small smile on her face.

‘What’s with her?’ he thought. ‘She wants me to take her v-card and now she’ll barely talk to me?’

Edric crossed his arms as if to hold himself. He always assumed that he and Emira were close. Closer than close. He would never worry about being lonely because he knew he’d always have her around. At least, that’s what he used to think.

Edric’s train of thought changed course when he looked his sister over. Her hair was long enough to cover most of her backside except for her actual backside. He noticed the way her ass would move with every step she took. He tried to remember the previous night, what was right underneath that skirt.

‘I don’t think I actually got a good look at her ass,’ he thought. But he did remember what it felt like being inside her. The wetness. The heat. The tightness. If only he could do it again. To experience that pleasure a second time.

“Ouch!” Edric cried out as his foot kicked into the wall. Broken out of his thoughts, Edric saw that he had almost ran into a wall in front of the school.

“We’re here,” said Emira with her hands behind her back.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Edric asked. 

“You looked like you were thinking hard. It was such a rare occasion for you. I didn’t want to ruin it.”

“Okay. Wow. And there goes my smile for the day,” he said flatly.

“Maybe you’ll get it back. Come on. Let’s get to class.”

‘That’s so weird,’ Edric thought. Now he knew something was up. ‘Since when does Emira actually want to go to class.’

Class was uneventful which only added to the day’s oddity. The twins attended class, bored as usual and did as much as they could to get by. What they didn’t do was pull any pranks or skip any classes until lunch period when Emira suggested getting lunch off campus.

“I could go for a long lunch,” said Edric.

“And if it so happens to end when school ends...” Emira led on.

“Then that’s very irresponsible of them,” he said with a laugh. 

The twins sat at their favorite not-school lunch place, a Boiling Isles equivalent of a burger stand called Grub-Grubs. Edric gave a sigh of relief waiting for his order. After such a strange morning, Emire seemed more like her usual self and things looked to be going back to normal.

‘I can’t believe I was worried,’ he thought to himself. ‘We’re twins. Always on the same page.’

Edric’s train of thought crashed at the sight of something he’d only seen once before. Emira extended her arm across their table. Her body leaning forward just enough for her blouse to fold in just the right way for Edric to be able to peek down and see her cleavage. 

‘So pretty,’ he thought, ‘and perky.’

“Are you finished?” Emira asked.

Edric blinked and shook his head. His sister was glaring at him. If she caught him this time then there’s no doubt she knew he was staring at her ass earlier.

“What? Yeah. I was just going to...sauce?” Edric stammered.

“Whatever,” Emira scoffed. She looked down at her food with a sullen look on her face.

“Still better than that slop they serve at Hexside, right?” Edric asked in a poor attempt to raise his sister’s spirits. Emira ate her food in silence and Edric sank into his seat.

‘I messed up,’ he thought.

The rest of the day was more of the same. Edric would try to cheer his sister up, and Emira wouldn’t respond. It felt more like she was just waiting for the day to end. 

The day passed, and Edric sat on the edge of his bed. He looked across the room at the bathroom door knowing that his sister was bathing at the other side. He could feel himself getting hard just thinking about it. Edric pushed these thoughts to the side. There were other things weighing down on his mind right now.

The door opened with Emira walking out in a robe. It was a full robe, not the short ones that she usually wore. The ones Edric enjoyed because did nothing to cover her long sexy legs. She scowled and turned sharply to her vanity mirror to put the finishing touches before going to bed.

“What with you?” Edric finally asked. “It’s like you’ve been mad at me all day. Ever since we-”

“Had sex?” she interrupted.

“Yeah, you’ve hardly said two words to me. It’s like everything I do pisses you off,” he said.

“Maybe because it does,” she replied without turning to look at him.

“Come on, Em. This isn’t fair. Just...talk to me,” Edric pleaded. 

“Fine!” Emira snapped. “I thought fucking you would be fun. I really did because hey you’re only my brother. My twin brother, so there’s no way we wouldn’t be on the same page, but nope. Ever since we had sex, all you do is stare at me like a horny teenager.”

“I am a horny teenager,” Edric responded. “And so are you while we’re at it.”

“Hey, dimwit,” Emira stood and marched towards Edric, “Let’s get something straight. I am your sister. I am not a girl version of you. I’m not one half of a set. We are not joined at the hip.”

“We were last night,” Edric mumbled.

“And I sure as hell am not your cocksleeve or your whore that you can just pull up whenever you get horny. You, of all people, do not get to treat me like a booty call.”

Edric froze when he saw the tears in his sister’s eyes. She turned away when she realized it too.

“I’m worth more than that,” she whispered.

The room stayed quiet for a moment. Edric was not the smart one of the two, but even he got the message. This was about more than sex for both of them. Edric stood up. It was his turn to be honest.

“Em, I’m sorry,” he said with a hand on her shoulder. “I know I should give you more space, but sometimes I get scared. You know? Of...being alone forever? You’ve always been there and I don’t think I wanna know what it would be like without you. Mittens does her own thing and mom and dad are...mom and dad. And I thought that we were a team. I didn’t know you hated it.”

“I don’t hate it, dumb-dumb.” Emira turned around to face her brother. “I just like having my own space.”

“You got it,” Edric beamed. “Just say the word and it’s yours.”

“You’re taking this rather well,” Emira smirked. “And here I was thinking you might be a little too dependent on me.”

“Give me a little more credit than that,” Edric said.

“Okay, but only just a little,” Emira teased.

“Whatever you need. I mean, why wouldn’t I? I...I love you.” Edric wrapped his arms around his sister’s waist.

“I love you, Em,” he repeated.

The twins locked eyes. Their faces slowly moved closer for a kiss. Their lips parted before Emira pulled back.

“Are we going to...?” Edric asked.

“I don’t think so,” Emira said. “It’s going to take more than I few pretty words from a pretty boy to get between my legs. Especially if it’s my brother.”

“Okay than what about if it’s from...your boyfriend?” Edric asked.

“What?” Emira asked. Her eyes wide in shock and confusion.

“It’s just I meant what I said. I love you, Em. You’re not a booty call. You’re, you know, really important to me.”

“You? Want to be my boyfriend?” Emira asked with her arms crossed. “Do you even know what you’re asking for? What you’re getting in to?”

“I would like to find out,” he answered.

“If we do this, I’m not going to make it easy on you.”

“I thought as much,” Edric said. “So what do you say?”

Emira scoffed and shook her head.

“I’ll give it a shot, for now. But it ends when I say it ends. Got it?”

“I can work with that.”

The twins hugged each other in a tight embrace. Their new relationship kicked off with two kisses. The first a quick peck on the lips. The second was softer and lasted a bit longer.

“And that’s because I just said I’d give you more space,” Edric laughed.

“I’ll let you know when I need my space, okay chuckles?” Emira reached her hand down Edric’s pajama bottoms. “You seemed really excited.”

“You wanna do something about it?” Edric asked.

“I’m a girl of class,” Emira said. “I never go all the way on the first night. But I can’t let my boyfriend go to bed unsatisfied. Lay down.”

Edric did as he was told. He pulled his pajama pants down, and his dick sprung up. He laid on his back on his bed and watched his sister’s robe fall off her. Emira wore a black babydoll with purple ribbons. It was barely long enough to reach her hips. 

“I’ve never seen you wear that before. Saving it for a special occasion?”

“You’ll never know,” she teased. With a lick of her lips, Emira grabbed the base of her brother’s cock. She gave it a few pumps, smiling at his reactions. She leaned forward to kiss the tip of his dick. With her lips on the head, she pressed forward taking her brother’s cock in her mouth.

“Oh!” Edric moaned. The feeling was incredible. He wasn’t expecting her to take so much of him at once. The feeling of his sister’s mouth around his cock had him gripping his sheets, hoping that he wouldn’t come right away. He felt the breath from his sister’s nostrils for second before she pulled back up and went down again.

Emira kept bobbing her head. Her brother’s thick veiny cock filling her mouth every time she went down. She didn’t know if she could keep taking it like this, but after a performance like that she had to show that she was in control. Her legs twisted as she felt herself become wet down there. The act with the smell of her brother’s cock was turning her on more than she would ever admit. She had to save face, she thought to herself. There was no way she was going to let Edric know how bad she wanted it.

Edric didn’t last as long as he would have liked to brag about. His legs trembled as his sister’s mouth brought him to orgasm. Edric came with a whimper in time for Emira to pull away and have some of his seed hit her face. 

Edric stayed on the bed. His hands and legs sprawled out like a starfish and a dopey looking grin on his face. Emira had a more satisfied smirk, proud of her work. She wiped the cum off her face and licked it off her hand. Her expression so sexy and devious that Edric thought he was going to get hard again.

“That’s one I got over you,” she said. Edric nodded, his mind still to far gone to say anything.

“I think I can make this fun,” Emira said before turning back to the bathroom. “I’m going to brush my teeth again. I can’t wait to see what we do on our first date, _boyfriend_.”

Edric flinched at the sound of the bathroom door slamming.

“Date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I got busy outta nowhere IRL. I got a good idea of what to do in the next chapter so it won't take nearly as long. This chapter was a bit harder because I wanted to add some character and some emotional context. I didn't want this to be one of those "AnD theN THEY FUckeD" stories. Also that one moment in Grom really threw me for a loop but I decided to run with it and use it. This is fan fiction after all.  
> Also got some weirdos harassing me all over social media, so my twitter account is going to stay locked for now. But go ahead and leave me asks at my tumblr or curiouscat. Both at WildThingPoorBoy.  
> Until next time.


	3. Tear You Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edric takes Emira on a date and Emira repays him in kind.

Edric woke up to a bounce on his bed. After the initial scare subsided, he saw his sister sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“Hey you,” she said. Emira got up from his bed to pull her panties up, making sure to bend over first so her brother could get a good look at her ass.

“You know what today is?” she asked in a sing-song voice.

“Uh, Friday?” Edric guessed.

“Yup,” Emira chirped. “We’re going on a date today, after school.”

“Sounds fun,” Edric said. “Where to?”

“I don’t know,” Emira replied. “You’re taking me out on the date. Remember?”

“Since when?” Edric said.

Emira leaned forward and repeatedly kept poking her brother in the face with her finger. Edric tried swatting her hand away, but his sister was persistant.

“Hey! Em, quit it,” he said.

“You said you would be my boyfriend. Well I, your girlfriend, want you to take me out on a date today. You’re lucky you’re dating your sister because any other girl would have already dumped you after a response like that. You are going to show me a nice time or this relationship is over. Got it?” Emira ranted.

“I got it. I got it just quit poking me,” Edric begged.

Emira turned around and huffed away to her vanity mirror. Edric could see the reflection of her face. He could tell what she was feeling by the change of her expression. Emira scowled at her reflection before slumping forward with a sullen look. Edric walked up and gave her a hug from behind.

“Hey, my bad,” he said. “I just woke up. I’m just a bit out of it but I promise after school we’ll go out and have the time of our lives.”

Edric’s kiss on the cheek earned a smile out of Emira. She put her hands over his and rocked side to side.

“That was nice,” she said.

“I have my moments.”

“Like this moment with you grabbing my tits and your morning wood poking me?”

“Shh, let’s just enjoy it,” he said.

.

The school day came and went uneventfully. Emira hummed through most of her classes which only caused Edric to nervously tap his foot. The twins were usually disruptive during class, but this was different.

Edric and Emira headed home before the final school bell screamed, deciding to ditch the last half of their last class.

“So?” Emira asked. “Where are we going?”

“Uh, here!” Edric pulled Emira by the arm into the woods nearby.

“Wow. You really know how to show a girl a good time,” she said flatly.

“Yeah I do, but this isn’t it yet.” With a wag of his finger, a magic circle covered Edric. His hair color changed to brown and his school uniform changed to a black jacket and slacks.

“There we go,” he said. “If we’re going to go out, I wanna make sure we go all out. Don’t want anyone ruining our good time.”

“Way to think ahead, Ed.” Emira followed suit with another magic circle. Her hair changed to a red color with bangs covering one of her eyes. Her school uniform transformed into a purple top with a mini-skirt and black fishnet stockings.

“Nice,” Ed whistled.

“Thanks,” Emira said with a spin. “Been wanting to try the redhead look for a while.”

“Well then,” Edric said, holding out his arm. “Shall we, babe?”

“Sure thing,” Emira took his arm. “Lover.”

.

Edric and Emira went through Bonesboro during their date without anyone recognizing them. They started at the marketplace. Emira stopped at a clothing stand.

“Interesting,” she remarked. Emira went through the clothing racks a pulled a red dress.

“I’m going to try this on,” she said heading for a changing room in the back.

“Can I watch?” Edric joked.

“Sure!” Emira answered. 

Edric, surprised for a second, waited until the shopkeeper wasn’t looking and dashed into the changing room behind Emira. Inside, Edric watched Emira take her top off. She handed it to him as he stared at her bra.

“Hold this,” she said. Emira put the dress on in one quick motion and examined herself in the mirror. She turned and look at the backside.

“What do you think?” she asked. “It’s kinda like the yellow one I have. Maybe I should take off my skirt first.”

“Good idea,” Ed replied. “It’s nice, but I bet it’d also look nice in the corner of our bedroom.”

“You’re just full of good ideas today, aren’t you?” Emira teased.

“It’s been a good day for me.”

“I think I’ll try on a few other ones first.” Emira took the dress off back over her head and grabbed her original top. “I saw another dress that I think we might like.”

“We?” Edric asked.

“The kind where I have to take off my bra to make it fit.”

“What color was it?”

.

Edric and Emira walked along the road carrying several bags. Emira’s happy humming was interrupted by a grumbling sound.

“That was me,” Edric said. “Wanna grab something to eat?”

Edric pointed toward a familiar food stand.

“We eat there all the time,” Emira whined. “We’re supposed to be on a date.”

“Then let’s go somewhere we’ve never tried before,” Edric suggested. 

The twins spotted a diner down the road. Edric gestured toward it.

“It’s different,” Emira relented.

Inside the diner, the twins sat at a booth in the corner. They went through the menu with the tacky mascot on the front.

“You could have picked something nicer,” Emira complained.

“It’s nicer than a food stand,” Edric said. “Besides, the fancy places just remind me of the stuffy dinner parties mom and dad make us go to.”

“It’s better than someone recognizing us,” Emira agreed.

Edric puffed up his chest and grabbed his jacket. He spoke with an exaggerated tone.

“I dare say, is that the Blight twins over yonder? Together? How unorthodox!”

“My word,” Emira followed with a similar mocking tone. “Must they be whispering sweet nothings into each others’ ears?”

“Most unorthodox!”

Edric and Emira laughed before the waitress arrived with their food.

“That’s one light loaf plate for you, and the special for your boyfriend.” The waitress set their food down and placed a tall glass between them with two straws. “And one couple’s milkshake. Enjoy your date, kids.”

Emira looked down at the milkshake before looking back at Edric, who blushed.

“Did you order...?” she asked.

“Yeah, I mean, we are on a date.”

Emira put her head on her hand and smiled.

“You’re cute,” she said.

.

Edric climbed up the hill with Emira following. Opposite of the hill was a large screen with a movie projected on it.

“We’re almost there,” he said. There was a spot on the hill next to a tree where Edric stopped. Edric waved his finger and a blanket and a bag appeared. 

“This way we can riff on the movie without having to pay for it or deal with people shushing us.” Edric set the bags below the tree and sat on the blanket. He patted the space next to him, inviting Emira.

“This would be considered really old-timey if we weren’t stealing a free movie,” she said, sitting next to him. 

“Tradition is just peer pressure from dead people,” Edric said, “but the classics stay for a reason.”

The movie started. On the screen, the characters spoke nervously of a released axe murderer.

“Everyone fear the name of the killer who has plagued the camp for years: Mitchell!” Edric joked. Emira laughed.

The next scene started with the killer bursting through the wall wearing a mask, a jumpsuit, and a hooded cloak.

“I feel overdressed. Was today casual Friday?” Emira joked.

“I think this guy needs the phrase ‘a hat on a hat’ explained to him,” Edric laughed.

The next scene had the characters talking with the killer lurking in the background.

“Do you guys need any axe murdering done, cause if not I can just leave?” Edric joked.

Emira laughed. She shifted her weight to get more comfortable, leaning on Edric’s chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. Edric closed his legs.

“Ed, are you-?” she asked.

“It’s because of the movie,” he stammered.

.

The twins made their way back to Blight Manor, dropping their disguises before reaching the gate. Inside, they were greeted by their younger sister Amity.

“You guys missed dinner,” she said.

“Hello to you too, Mittens,” Edric said.

“You guys went shopping?” Amity asked, noticing the bags.

“Among other things,” Emira said. “I’m going to shower.”

Emira marched upstairs, not taking a second look at her siblings. Amity crossed her arms and glared at Edric.

“You guys are acting weird lately,” Amity said. She recoiled when Edric patted her head.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older, Mittens,” he teased.

.

Edric set the bags on Emira’s side of the room. He went towards the bathroom door, only for it to swing open before he could open it. Emira stood with her bathrobe on.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey,” he replied. 

The twins embraced and kissed each other.

“I had a really fun time today,” Emira said.

“We are the most fun people we know. And we’re just getting started,” he said.

“Yes, we are. But clean yourself up first. I got a surprise for you.”

The twins switched places with Edric entering the bathroom. He tossed his clothes off as quickly as he could, using magic to wash himself and brush his teeth at the same time. It only took a few minutes, but Edric couldn’t wait for his surprise any longer. Wrapping a towel around his waist couldn’t hide how stiff his erection had gotten. He gave one last deep breath to try to contain his excitement and opened the door.

Emira sat naked on Edric’s bed. Her legs spread open wide enough for Edric to see her pussy. She leaned with her arms behind her back, pushing her breasts forward.

“Looks like you’re happy to see me,” she said. 

“So do you,” Edric said letting the towel around his waist drop to the floor.

Emira smirked at the sight of her brother’s naked body. He wasn’t very muscular, but he was lean. A handsome body that was highlighted by his cock, now thick and erect that it might as well as be pointing at her. It had every reason to be. Edric stared in awe at his sister’s nude form. Her smooth skin, her long legs, her perky breasts, everything about her was a sinful temptation that he couldn’t turn away from.

“Come get your reward,” she beckoned. That was all it took for Edric to answer the call. He rushed over to his sister, his lips meeting hers in a passionate mess. Her hands grabbing his cocks, pulling him closer to her. His hands groping her tits and ass. The twins made out until Emira flipped her brother onto his bed. His cock pointed straight up while he laid flat on his back.

“I can’t wait anymore,” Emira pleaded. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day!”

“I knew we were on the same page,” Edric said. A smug smile went across his face as he watched his sister guide his cock into her pussy and sink into it.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned. “This feels better than the first time.”

“Wait a sec,” said Edric. He waved his finger and a blue glow covered the walls of their room for a moment.

“There,” he said. “Now we can be as loud as we want.”

“Fine!” she yelled. Emira lifted herself slightly only to slam herself back down onto Edric. She repeated, each time a bit harder and a bit faster until she needed to hold on to Edric’s shoulders just to keep upright. Edric met her motions, trying to thrust his hips up to meet hers. Their motions causing the room to filled with sounds of flesh slapping and the headboard banging against the wall. Sounds anyone would be able to hear if it weren’t for Edric’s sound buffering spell.

Edric couldn’t keep his hands to himself for long. He grabbed both of her breasts bouncing in front of his face, kneading and pinching them.

“Fuck!” Emira screamed. She gritted her teeth to try to control herself, but the moans still came out. 

“Em!” Edric cried out. “I’m so close. I’m so close.”

“Just do it,” she said. “I got a birth control spell. Just do it. I want it.”

“Fuck yes!” Edric yelled. He grabbed his sister by the hips and pushed her down while he thrust himself as deep into her as he could. Edric groaned as his orgasm hit, shooting his hot cum inside his sister. 

Emira moaned and threw her head back. The feeling of being filled by her brother’s seed brought her to her own orgasm. She gripped on her brother’s arms, riding the waves of pleasure rocking her body.

Emira leaned forward after a few moments. Edric could feel her pussy still clenched around his cock. Slowly, Emira began to rock her hips.

“Wait, Em, I’m still sensitive,” Edric warned.

“There’s no way I’m only going one round with my boyfriend on date night,” she said. “I wanna fucking tear you apart. I’m going to ride you until we pass out.”

“Bet you pass out first,” Edric challenged.

“You’re on.”

.

Emira closed the medicine cabinet in her bathroom and stared at her reflection. It had been a few nights since her brother took her out on a date. They’ve been having sex every night since then and she didn’t feel bad about it. She was having her fun and all the sex she could ever want. Her boyfriend might be her brother, but he was as hot as she was. He was as mischievous as she was and always knew how to make her laugh. 

“Hey,” she called out. “I was thinking about what we should do tomorrow night.”

Instead of her brother’s response, Emira heard an odd scraping sound.

“What are you doing?” she asked, peeking into their room.

Edric had pushed their two beds together to form one big bed in the center of the room. Edric patted the bed, inviting her. Emira smiled and let her bathrobe fall to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter I wanted to do the most and really get over all the initial hurdles and now Ed and Em can have all the fun they want with no angst involved.


	4. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edric and Emira are stuck indoors for the day. They still find a way to entertain themselves.

Some days were better than others in The Boiling Isles. This was not one of those days. The skies were covered with eerie greenish-gray clouds pouring the literal acid rain down onto the isles. Poor souls who ended up caught in the rain running towards safety. Witches hastily putting up barriers to shield their homes from the burning damage. The Blight Manor was no different. Its estate under the protection of a force field with their occupants trapped inside for the day.

The Blight siblings peeking outside their windows to watch the damage take place outside. The burning property only held their interest for a short while, having seen all of this before.

“Well, there goes my plans for the day,” complained Emira.

“Whatever,” scoffed Amity. The younger sibling headed up the stairs. “I got some reading to do. No calls.”

“Don't go too crazy, Mittens,” Emira called to her.

“We'll be up to interrupt you,” Edric followed up with.

Amity scoffed with disgust as she kept climbing the stairs to head to her room. The twins watched with goofy grins as they heard their little sister slam the door.

Emira felt her brother's hand slide over her butt and pull her closer to him. She turned to wrap her arms around his head and pull him in for a few kisses. The twins looked into each other's eyes and smiled. A different kind of smile, private, reserved for the two of them.

“A shame about the weather,” said Edric. “I was really looking forward to our shopping trip today.”

“Are you serious?” his sister asked. “You were looking forward to shopping with me?”

“Of course,” he replied. “You trying on different kinds of underwear and lingerie. Me watching you trying on different underwear and lingerie.”

“I was gonna buy more than just underwear today,” Emira noted.

“Swimsuits too? Rad,” Edric said.

“Oh stop,” Emira chuckled. “Wanna head upstairs? Making out with you is more fun when we don't get caught.”

“Can't fight that logic.”

-

The twins were wrapped around each other in their now combined bed in their room. Their clothes still on as the siblings tried to grope the other. Edric palming his sister's ass with one hand and kneading his sister's breast with the other. Emira running her fingers through her brother's hair as she squirmed along with her brother's motions. The two broke apart for air.

“Maybe this plague isn't so bad,” Edric said. “Gives us an excuse to stay in.”

“Since when have we needed an excuse to do anything?” Emira asked.

Emira flipped herself and her brother over with her brother now laying on the bed. Edric put his hands behind his head and got comfortable. His sister sat up on her knees. Slowly she undid the top button on her blouse. She carefully continued at the same pace, noticing how her brother kept his eyes on her chest. With the last button undone, Emira peeled her top off with a dramatic flair, sticking her chest out and gasping. Emira revealed her perky breasts still behind a lacy black bra that was hardly appropriate for her age. Emira sat back on her butt to pull her shorts off. Edric's eyes locked on as they moved down his sister's long smooth legs. And with a flick, Emira tossed the shorts to the side revealing a matching pair of lacy black underwear.

“You are beautiful,” Edric admired.

“I know,” she said. “Now it's your turn.”

“All right,” Edric said, hopping off the bed. He stood ready to rip his clothes off before being interrupted.

“Wait, no,” Emira said. “Do it slowly.”

“Oh really?” Edric asked, raising a brow.

“Yes really,” Emira cooed. “I want to enjoy every moment.”

Edric giggled. He stood tall before his sister. His eyes never leaving hers. With one hand he unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time. Finished, he grabbed each end and pulled them apart like Clark Kent revealing the Superman logo. This earned a laugh from Emira. With that Edric spun his shirt over his head before letting it fly across the room.

“What are you doing?” Emira asked.

“I'm giving you a show,” Edric answered. “I've never had anyone stare at me with eyes of lust while I was undressing.”

“I have,” Emira mentioned.

“You have?” he asked.

“You're not exactly subtle,” she said.

“Oh right. Of course. I like that. I like that a lot better,” he mumbled to himself.

“Don't stop now. I'm enjoying the show,” Emira continued to laugh.

Edric started shaking his hips and pumping his fists, dancing to music that wasn't there as Emira laughed and applauded. Edric unbuckled his pants and bent over, showing off his underwear covered butt to his sister. He gave his butt a little shake for her before kicking his pants off.

“You are surprisingly good at this,” Emira joked.

“Oh please. I could do this for a living,” said Edric. Not loosing his rhythm, Edric pulled down his underwear, balled it up and tossed it across the room.

Emira took a moment to enjoy the sight of her brother's naked body. He wasn't muscular, but he was lean and naturally in good shape. His skin was smooth and flawless, like hers naturally being twins and all.

“My turn again.” Emira laid back on her side of the bed and patted down Edric to lay next to her. Edric crawled over ready to take his sister but was pushed down on his back.

“Relax,” she said. Emira wagged her finger and with a flash of light a duplicate appeared at the foot of their bed. She was an illusion of course. A perfect copy down to the lace on her underwear.

“Gonna put on another show for me?” Edric asked.

“Yes but we both get to watch.”

Edric resumed his previous position. He laid on his side of the bed with his hands behind his head, propped up to watch the illusion double that Emira cast of herself. Emira (the real Emira) rested her head on Edric's chest. Her hand began to slowly stroke his cock as they both watched the double.

Emira's illusion clone started to dance. The clone rocked her hips side to side. She reached up to squeeze her breasts. She turned and bent over, wagging her hips the entire time.

“Damn I'm sexy,” Emira said. She almost jumped in surprise as her brother unhooked her bra. She let Edric take it and toss it aside.

“Yes, you are. But so am I,” he said with a smug grin. Edric wagged his finger and summoned his own illusion clone. This one was just like him, but still wearing underwear. His clone stood next to Emira clone and danced along side her.

Edric pulled his sister closer and slid his hand down her panties. Emira moaned softly as her brother's finger entered her pussy. She went back to stroking his cock, not wanting to be outdone.

“You thinking what I'm thinking?” Edric asked.

“You know I am,” Emira said. Her breath getting heavy. The twins waved their fingers in unison. In a flash of light, the illusion clones were now in a tight embrace. Both still in their underwear, dry humping each other. The twins watched their clones rubbed their groins against each other. The lust obvious in their expressions.

Meanwhile, the real Edric and Emira laid on their bed. Each with their hand on the other's genitals. Both of them panting as they brought each other closer to the edge of pleasure. Emira's soft hand stroking Edric's cock faster while the pre-cum lubricated them. Edric entered another finger into his sister's pussy. Her wetness making it easier to go deeper inside her.

“Is that what my face looks like when you're fucking me?” she asked.

“Yeah and it drives me crazy,” Edric answered. "Relax."

The illusion clones moved from their lotus position. The Emira clone held on to the edge of the bed while the Edric clone rubbed his hips on her from behind, simulating doggy style sex. The illusion clones' faces twitched and winced in pleasure. The real twins weren't too far behind. Simultaneously the twins squirmed in each others hands. Edric gritting his teeth as cum shot up to his stomach. Emira kicking her legs as her brother's fingers brought her to orgasm.

Their orgasms earning moans from both of them as the released each other. Edric and Emira laid back on their side of the bed, panting as they had done many nights before.

“We are so fucking hot,” Edric said between breaths.

“Yeah we are,” Emira agreed.

After taking a few moments to regain their composure, the twins looked up to see their illusion clones smiling down at them. They immediately recognized their own faces in a sense. Those were the expressions they made whenever they were laughing at someone.

“And what are you two smiling at?” Emira asked knowing that the clones couldn't answer back.

“Yeah,” Edric added. “Let's do an encore. And do it naked this time too.”

The twins formed another magic circle and with another flash of light, their illusion clones were now nude and engaging in heavy petting.

Edric took Emira under his arm and the two cuddled watching themselves make out in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I couldn't do anything after my laptop died. It took some time, but I gathered enough money to buy a desktop computer AND an actual desk. Crazy, right? I'm going to try (keyword try) to finish the next chapter as soon as I can because I do want to move on to other projects. Some smut related. Some not smut related. If you got something to say leave a comment or hit me up on twitter (@WildThingPB) or tumblr (WildThingPoorBoy).


	5. Time is Running Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Em try out one last thing in bed before Emira has a very serious talk.

Amity looked up her book. She thought reading with a hot cup of tea would be a nice way to relax, but her peace was broken when her siblings entered Blight Manor laughing up a storm.

“His face was the best part,” laughed Edric. He waved his arms around, pantomiming a panicked expression. Amity noticed that he was holding several bags, including Emira's purse.

“I just thought-er-ah,” Emira mocked. Amity guessed she was imitating whatever poor soul was the object of their ridicule.

The twins laughed before noticing their younger sister glaring at them.

“Hey, Mittens,” Edric greeted.

“Having as much fun as ever I see,” Emira added.

“Shut up,” Amity snapped. “Why are you holding Emira's purse?”

“Because I'm helpful,” Edric shrugged. His sisters rolled their eyes. They both knew that wasn't true.

“It would be more helpful if you put those in the room. Please. For me,” Emira cooed.

“Sure,” Edric said before heading up the stairs.

The sisters watched Edric disappear from view and their eyes met.

“What's up with you two?” Amity asked.

“Why? Interested?” Emira said with a smile.

“As if,” Amity scoffed. “You guys are acting weird. You better not be doing anything you're not supposed to.”

“I wouldn't dream of it,” Emira replied.

Amity closed her book and moved to leave the kitchen. She noticed a small bag behind Emira. Edric must have left it behind she thought. Amity reached in to pick it up, only to find a small bottle inside. She was about to read the label when her sister pinched her hand, forcing her to drop the bottle for Emira to catch.

“Mind your manners, Mittens,” Emira warned.

“Whatever. I don't even care.” Amity pulled away and hurried to her room.

-

Edric laid naked on the bed he shared with his sister. He hummed happily watching the illusion clones of himself and his sister making out at the foot of his bed.

“Put those away, Ed,” Emira called out from their bathroom. “It's time.”

Edric waved his finger and the clones disappeared in a flash. He sat up from the bed to eagerly watch his sister emerge from the bathroom.

“For real?” he asked. “Finally!”

Emira entered the room in a short, purple, kimono-like bathroom that covered her arms, but barely covered her nether regions. She waved a little bottle in her hand before tossing it to her brother.

“But first I'm going to need you to put that all over your dick,” she said.

“Of course,” he said joyfully. Edric sat up on the bed on his knees. He popped open the top of the bottle and poured its contents all over his erect penis. It only got harder as he watched his sister drop her robe and crawl onto the bed on her hands and knees.

“As much as I would love to put that cock in my mouth,” she started, “I don't want to know what that lube tastes like.”

Edric stroked his cock, making sure the lube got everywhere.

“So we just wait until it starts warming up right?” he asked.

“Yes,” Emria answered. “But the rest of it goes right here.”

Emira turned away from her brother and stuck her ass out for him to see. She lowered her head and raised her hips, and even gave them a playful wiggle.

Edric moved towards her slowly. He gave her ass a kiss, then another one. Edric took a moment to admire the sight before him. This earned a small giggle from his sister. Edric poured the lube around his sister's asshole and using his now glossy hand, pushed his thumb in her.

“Ah! It's cold,” Emira gasped.

“Really?” Edric retorted. “Feels hot to me.”

Edric pulled out his thumb and pushed it in deeper. Edric repeated it until his sister's hips rocked to his motion.

“Getting used to it?” he asked.

“A little,” she answered. Emira moaned as her brother pushed his thumb deeper and deeper.

Emira froze for a second when she felt her brother's thumb leave her. She knew what was coming next. Emira looked over her shoulder and saw her brother sitting up behind her. His eyes filled with lust. She had seen him a few times like this before but never this intense. Usually the twins' love making was more of a pleasurable way of enjoying each other's company. There was giggling and banter. It was fun. Sex was fun for them. But every once in a while, their teen hormones would take over. The twins wouldn't see each other as siblings. They would just be a boy and a girl. A boy who needed release and a girl who needed to climax.

Emira could see this side of her brother taking over. Her hands gripped the edge of the bed. She started taking long deep breaths.

“Em,” Edric said. His voice was breathy and ragged. “You're so hot.”

Emira felt her brother press his dick against the entrance to her ass, and then he pushed forward. Emira yelped at the unnatural feeling of her rear being violated. She felt like her ass was stretching apart. Her toes curled as her brother's cock kept filling her inch by inch. The lube had helped Edric enter her, but it didn't help the bizarre feeling of his dick being in a part of her body it wasn't supposed to be.

Emira kept gasping for air. She had always loved the size of her brother's cock. It was thick enough to hit all of her favorite spots in her pussy, but not so big that it would hurt her. Even when she would take it in her mouth, it was big enough to fill her mouth but not to gag her. But now it felt like her brother's dick would rip her in half.

Edric felt differently. His sister's ass was clenching down around him like a vice. If it were not for the lube, he doubt he would have gotten the head in. He watched for as long as he could, his dick disappear into his sister. He stopped when her ass met his hips. Edric had always loved his sister's ass. It was perfect. Soft, pillowy, flawless, heart-shaped even. He loved the sound it would make when he took her from behind, and the sounds it made her make. But this was on another level. The raw heat from her body, the tightness. Edric grabbing his sister's hips was like him trying to get a hold of his sanity. He felt like his mind was going blank. He froze in place, afraid that he would come in the slightest twitch.

“A-are you all the way in?” Emira timidly asked. That was strange in it of itself. Emira never did anything timidly.

“Ye-yeah,” Edric answered. “It's in. Oh fuck.”

The twins stayed still. They couldn't tell if it was for several seconds or several minutes, but moments later they could feel their bodies start to relax. They took turns gasping and sighing until Emira gathered the strength to prop herself up on her hands.

“I'm...I'm gonna start moving,” Edric said. Emira said nothing. She merely nodded and looked forward.

With his hands still firmly on her hips, Edric pulled out of his sister carefully. He bit his lip. Anything to make sure he didn't come early and ruin this opportunity should Emira deny him another in the future. Emira held her breath until she felt her brother stop. In one swift movement, Edric pushed himself back in.

“Fuck!” Emira squealed.

“You okay?” Edric asked.

“Yeah, just be careful back there,” Emira replied. Edric nodded.

Edric controlled the pace, having still a hold on his sister by the hips. He pulled back again and pushed forward, earning another whine from Emira but not as loud. Edric steadily picked up the pace. A moan would escape Emira every time his hips met her ass. Soon the feeling of unnaturalness was replaced with pleasure. The room soon echoed with sounds of flesh slapping and heavy breathing.

Emira's arms trembled as the strength left her body while Edric grew more brazen. His eyes rolled back as he picked up the pace.

“Dammit, Ed,” Emira cried.

“Holy shit. This is it, Em,” he warned. “I'm coming. I'm coming.”

Emira quickly dipped her hand down to her pussy. She didn't need Edric's warning or the loud moan from him that followed. Her eyes widened as her ass was filled with his come. The unusual sensation combined with her fingers on her pussy was enough to get her to own climax. She opened her mouth to scream, but very little came out.

Edric pulled himself out of his sister. His come left a trail that spilled onto the bed. In the blink of an eye, all his strength had left his body and Edric let himself fall back on the bed. Emira fell forward on her knees and face. Both of them trying to catch their breath.

“Please...tell me...we can do that again,” Edric said between breaths.

“Yeah,” Emira struggled to say, “As soon as it stops hurting...I'll think about it.”

“So that's a maybe!” Edric laughed, pumping his hands into the air.

Emira pushed herself up.

Suddenly, Emira noticed something was amiss. She swore she saw...something, but she wasn't sure what it was. Emira stopped to think. Something was different about her room. It took her a second to realize that there was no light coming from the keyhole of her room. The hallway lights were always on, so there was always a light coming in from the keyhole and the bottom of the door. She looked down and saw two small shadows. Someone was there. Someone was watching them. Someone had watched them.

“What the...?”

As soon as Emira placed one foot on the floor, the shadow fled and footsteps could be heard down the stairs.

With renewed energy, Emira put on her short robe. She tied the sash and headed towards the door. Edric noticed the serious expression on her face.

“Em? What's up?” he asked.

“It's nothing. I'm going to get something to drink. Catch your breath, babe,” she said sweetly. Emira opened the door and blew her brother a kiss before closing it behind her.

-

Amity sat on the kitchen table, desperately trying to get lost in her book. Instead her mind was stuck on what she had just witnessed. Amity was so buried in her book she could smell the ink on the pages. It didn't help. Her heart skipped a beat with every creak from the stairs. Someone was coming down. She just hoped it wasn't who she thought it was.

“Hello, Mittens.”

It was.

Emira walked into the kitchen, swaying her hips. It didn't help that she was wearing her short purple robe. It barely reached her thighs, only covering her private parts. Emira flipped her hair and reached for a teacup. With a wag of her finger, water flowed into the cup with a teabag. Another wag and the tea was prepared. A third wag, and the teabag vanished in green flames. Emira set the hot cup down and sat opposite of Amity with her legs crossed. Emira took a sip and placed the cup back down.

“Whatcha reading?” she asked in a sing-song voice.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Amity asked, slamming her book down.

“Rude,” was Emira's only reply.

“I saw you...I can't believe...I mean...I knew something was up, b-but this? This is...how could you?” Amity panicked.

“With great pleasure,” Emira answered with a smile.

“You two are disgusting,” Amity snapped.

“Mittens, we could go around in circles all night but our brother is leaking down my leg so I would appreciate it if you said what you want to say.” Emira took another sip of tea.

“Why? How?” asked Amity. “Do you have any idea what could happen if you got caught? If mom and dad found out? If anyone found out?”

“Then I won't let them find out,” answered Emira.

“I found out,” said Amity.

“Yes, you did. So what are you going to do with this information?”

Amity looked down. She thought for a moment. She expressed a look of concern.

“Nothing,” she said. “I just want to know-”

“I know, Mittens,” Emira interrupted. “How and why. The truth is, we were curious. We did it once. We did it twice. And we liked it so much, we kept doing it. As to why, why not? He's my brother. My twin. We're usually on the same page. He's hot. I'm hot, and I don't see anyone on our level. No one else is as fun as we are. If I could find someone like Ed or better than him, I would have. But I like this.”

“Are you in love with him?” Amity asked.

Emira sighed.

“Something like that.”

“How long do you plan to keep doing this?”

Emira sighed again.

“I don't know, Mittens. I don't even know what I'm going to do next week or tomorrow. We're young. We're horny. And right now, I'm going to have my fun. I'm enjoying my sin. I'll make it last for as long as I want it to. It'll end when it ends. No sense in getting hung up on it.” Emira took another sip of tea.

“I won't tell anyone,” Amity said, “But if you get caught...I don't know what I'll do or what will happen.”

“Amity,” said Emira, “If we get caught, I promise nothing will happen to you. Ed and I will figure it out. We always do.”

“I feel so much better,” Amity sarcastically replied.

“You should.”

Emira stood up and waved her finger. The teacup she was drinking from burst into flames and disappeared.

“I never liked tea. Good night, Mittens.”

Amity looked away as Emira made her way up the stairs. She didn't want to see her sister's butt or what her brother did to it. Amity sat at the kitchen table in the dark for a few moments.

“I need to throw out that chair.”

-

Emira closed the door behind her and locked it with a click. She let her robe slide off her and crawled onto the bed where her brother laid. She cuddled close to him under the crook of his arm and placed her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and his breathing.

“Hey, babe,” he said. “I'm guess I was dozing off there. Your ass is just too much.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Ed,” Emira said, rolling her eyes. Even with that remark, Emira gave Edric a kiss on the cheek and then a kiss on the lips.

“Good night, Em,” Edric said. “I love you.”

“I know, Ed,” she said. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of my Blightcest story. Thank you so much for reading.  
> I've had this ending planned out from the beginning with Amity discovering the twins' relationship and Emira confronting her about it. Ed and Em will keep fucking each other. Anal was just one of the last things they wanted to try out. I've decided that if I want to do anymore Blightcest stories, I'll do them separately and add them to a series.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving the number of chapters open just in case I want to add anything, but the main story will be the first five chapters.


End file.
